


Comparison

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew he shouldn't be comparing Vecchio to Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_rayquared.
> 
> Um, I don't have a prompt. I was inspired! Sorry! Many thanks to brooklinegirl for using her lunch hour to beta this for me.

Ray knew he shouldn’t be comparing Vecchio to Fraser.

The problem was, Fraser was the last person Ray had had sex with, and he figured that it was a damn sight better than comparing Vecchio to _Stella_, which was someplace he didn’t think either of them wanted to go.

The first time he did it this with Fraser, it wasn’t Ray’s first time doing it, but you wouldn’t have known that by the way Fraser deliberately put a towel and a tube of lube on the nightstand and smiled softly, almost shyly, at Ray. Fraser had been slow and careful, and Ray had wanted to tell him that he was no blushing virgin, thanks, he could take it, but the gentle touch of Fraser’s hands on the back of his thighs, tilting his hips up, had stolen the words right out of his mouth.

Truth be told, Ray never expected to be _here_, like this, with Vecchio. He’d had Vecchio’s wide mouth wrapped around his dick in the front seat of the GTO or on Ray’s couch. They’d had handjobs in the storage closet at the station and on the Vecchio’s couch. They hadn't had months in the frozen wilderness.

But here they were anyway – Vecchio bearing him down into his sheets, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d changed them, Vecchio had never been in here before. Vecchio’s lips were pressed to the sensitive skin below Ray’s ear, whispering something that Ray had to make himself focus to hear.

Vecchio’s fingers were long and not nearly wet enough and fumbling around, as Vecchio said, “Christ, Kowalski,” into the side of Ray’s neck. Ray could feel it, in the back of his _throat_, when Vecchio finally pushed two of his fingers inside, too hard, too rough, too fast. Ray gasped and breathed and tried to let go, because this was what he hadn’t even realized he needed.

The first time he did this with Fraser, Fraser kept checking up on him. “Are you okay, Ray?” and “I’m not hurting you, am I?” and “Are you sure?” It had been annoying and so perfectly Fraser, and it had taken a whole bunch more times like that before Fraser didn’t ask anymore, at least not with words, but instead with a raised eyebrow or a slight hesitation until Ray reached down and got them moving again.

Vecchio wasn’t asking. He wasn’t checking in. He didn’t ask permission, not once.

“Yeah,” Vecchio breathed, and Ray wondered if Vecchio had ever done this before, with a guy. Hell, with a girl even. He seemed to _get_ it, but he also wasn’t smooth at all. Not like he usually was.

“Come on,” Ray said, digging his heels in the mattress and pushing back against the sweet burn of Vecchio’s fingers, trying to tell him without telling him that he didn’t need to be worked up.

Vecchio nodded, his eyes glazed over, as he smoothed the condom onto his dick. He froze up a little, staring at Ray, and Ray reached down and pulled him by the dick toward Ray’s ass. “Okay, okay,” Vecchio said, trying to sound annoyed, but there was no real heart in it as he leaned in and pushed Ray’s right leg to the side.

The blunt head of Vecchio’s cock felt huge against his ass, but Ray had gotten over the panic of this a long time ago, and just let Vecchio push and work and get inside. Ray hadn’t realized he’d missed this – a year since the last time Fraser fucked him and just the head of Vecchio’s dick was making him remember every reason why he loved this. The stretch, the push, the pull, the feeling of coming open, coming apart.

Vecchio’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he didn’t have enough time to stifle the groan that escaped his lips. “Fuck,” he said, pushing a little further in. “God, you’re so fucking tight.”

Ray had to bite his lip to keep from smiling smugly and making a smart remark. He wasn’t used to feeling this way – vulnerable, yeah, but also like he wanted to swat Vecchio on the side of the head and laugh and cry all at the same time. Fraser had fucked him for six months up in Canada, on an almost daily basis, and it had been many things. Really good, mostly. Tentative.

There was nothing careful about this.

When Vecchio was all the way inside, his body heavy over Ray’s, Ray started to move with him. And, god, it wasn’t perfect, but then again, nothing with Vecchio ever had been. It had always been stupid and senseless and rough around the edges, and this was the same damn thing.

Vecchio was fucking him and he wasn’t even speaking English anymore. Ray just put his arms around Vecchio’s neck and dragged him down for a hot, sharp kiss, the edge of Vecchio’s teeth against Ray’s bottom lip. Vecchio had no rhythm, but he managed to hit Ray’s prostate every few strokes, sending a jolt up Ray’s spine every time.

He’d forgotten how good this could be. How right.

“You awake down there?” Vecchio said, gasping as he thrust, hard and deep enough to make Ray moan.

“Fuck you,” Ray shot back, and Vecchio grinned at him and grabbed onto Ray’s hips. Ray couldn’t really breathe too well, with Vecchio sprawled out on top of him, but he really could care less. His cock was rubbing up against the soft hair on Vecchio’s belly, and he didn’t think he’d last too much longer.

Vecchio was flushed, and moving, and Ray tightened his muscles around Vecchio’s dick. Once, and then again, just so Vecchio knew that he’d done it on purpose. “God, oh god, fuck, you asshole,” Vecchio said, and Ray laughed as Vecchio fucked him harder, driving into his prostate over and over again, and Ray came all over the two of them and the musty sheets. Vecchio followed right behind, grunting and pushing greedily into Ray’s ass until he, too, went still.

Every time with Fraser, Ray would try to make his shaking arms _work_, try to hold Fraser close and keep him there, but his Mountie utilitarianism couldn’t be deterred, and he would be up almost instantly, washing his hands and bringing back warm, wet washcloths from the bathroom. Vecchio pulled out a little too quickly, making Ray gasp and Vecchio apologize, but then he just moved to the side a little and sacked out, mouth open, arms and legs draped heavily over Ray’s still shaking, naked body.

It was nothing like Fraser. _He_ was nothing like Fraser, not at all.

He was everything Ray needed.


End file.
